moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon:Moomoo Mythology
The creation of the world... T'''here was nothing at first. No world, no anything. Just pixels dominating the universe. And then, the best thing that could happen happened. A great powerful being arose. His name was Sidney De Vries. People sometimes call him Dev or Fa, as he is the father of everything. He didn’t have children, rather he simply made other, smaller gods appear. It led to the game as it is. First, he made Mapfa, the god of biomes/minimaps. Then Stafa, the goddess of animals. More and more gods and goddesses were made, until the game became how it is today. But it wasn’t just Sidney De Vries making new gods/goddesses. It was all of the ones that he had made making their own. Once everything had settled down, Sidney De Vries retreated and became unresponsive to all of the world. Only occasionally would he come out of his hiding place. '''The life of Moostafa, part 1 F'''or the first few years of his life, Moostafa, the god of cows, was happy, and sheltered. He was fine with his twin, Oinkstafa (the god of pigs). They were competitive, but friendly. They led a great life, and were equally matched at everything. They were both very good at fighting. But in Moostafa’s teenage years, he started to move away from Oinkstafa, making his own friends. Some of them were very bad influences on him, such as haxersdafa, the god of hackers. He discovered He and Oinkstafa got into violent fights at times, and there was a sense that it had gone to far, that there was no curing it. Then, finally one day, it all ended. The battle had begun. Moostafa had went to their mother, stafa’s house. He violently charged at her, and killed her quickly. This was one of the few times that Sidney De Vries was awake and watching, but when he saw, he cursed Moostafa to be a demon. But Moostafa had gotten to much power, and even in his demon form, he became completely immortal. Oinkstafa, despite being on the other side of the map, heard his mother’s cries and ran towards her. Where she used to live, he found only blood. Walking smugly away from the crime scene was Moostafa. Fury overtook Oinkstafa, and he charged at Moostafa. Moostafa was not expecting that, and he didn’t fight as well as he normally did for the first little bit. But after a little while, he settled into the fight. It was a very even match. Neither ever let their guard down, so the other never had a good opening. But then, Oinkstafa paused for just one second to say “I’m sorry it had to be this-”, and Moostafa pushed him into a spike, killing him. But he was not free. By Oinkstafa’s last action, he had been put into a eternal cage, made of stone. There was only one opening that people could come through, and it was meant for heroes to go in and try to kill Moostafa. But it also led to some worshipers of his trying to release him. '''The life of Moostafa part 2.... I'''t had been a very repetitive loop, Moostafa’s life ever since he had been cursed to live in the stone prison. A hero would come in, maybe even kill Moostafa (now that he couldn’t heal) but certainly die later. And it seemed like life would continue this way forever, until one day a baby wolf showed up outside. Moostafa had a tiny bit of sympathy for the wolf, because wolves were also created by Stafa. And that made this little baby wolf Moostafa’s cousin. The wolf was named Moofie. It whimpered at him, and he gave it food. Showing unusual caring on his part, Moostafa raised the wolf until it was fully grown. In it’s thanks, it vowed to get him out of the prison. It was a lot of work, but Moofie tricked a powerful mortal into helping Moostafa out of his cage. Moofie told him that if he placed a spike to knock Moostafa out of the cage, Moostafa would become his servant. The mortal was power hungry, and agreed. After he knocked Moostafa out of the cage, Moostafa promptly killed him. They then continued along their business causing chaos. Moostafa destroyed many villages and people, but was still hungry for more. A few gods went to try and fight him, but most ran away. The unlucky ones were killed. Nobody could defeat him until finally a powerful person named fought him. It took a long time, but he was killed and put back into his cage. The wolf, Moofie, was also turned into a demon, and he and Moostafa were imprisoned together, where they still live today. '''The Quack Protector 'Q'uackstafa didn’t have many children, and the ones that she did were mostly ducks, but her demigod children almost all grew to become legends. And there was no exception for The Quack Protector. He was born next to a duck, and it raised him. He repaid the favor by protecting the duck, named Quack. And then one day, when he let his guard down, a hacker quickly murdered Quack. The Quack Protector fell to the ground over the body of the duck (who was, almost a mother to him) and sobbed. Then he looked up and saw the hacker grinning down at him. Sudden rage filled his body. He leapt up, nimbly dodging the hacker’s attacks. The hackers smirk turned into a frown as the fight continued. Despite his hacks, he was clearly losing the fight. But he was going to fight to the death, and both of them knew it. It took about ten minutes, but the hacker did meet his end. When it was over, The Quack Protector spat on his body. “Never again will I let a duck under my guard meet its end like that. And every duck that I meet will be under my guard.” And that was the case. He protected all of the ducks he met, somehow keeping them all alive. He only killed when attacked, but nonetheless got over 200 kills in his lifetime. And when he did meet his end, he died protecting a lone duck from 6 hackers. All of the people in the fight (except the duck) died. Even after his death, no one dared to kill a duck for decades.